


Family

by sunshineisdelicious



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineisdelicious/pseuds/sunshineisdelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel and Eugene's thoughts on their family. Set several years after the movie ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Rapunzel sat on the chair Eugene had brought out for her. It was getting harder to sit down and get back up again, and, after two pregnancies, Eugene now had some kind of clue as how to help her be more comfortable.

He was running around with their two children now. Lots of screaming and laughing. She smiled and rubbed her belly. "You have such a great papa, little one."

Eugene did all he could to make sure their children were happy, safe, and fed. He read them bedtime stories and played with them often. He knew them like his parents had never been able to know him.

She laughed when Eugene fell to ground dramatically, two tiny victors squealing in delight. He beamed up at her. "Hug attack for Mother!" he cried out, and two little bodies giggled while they ran over and hugged her tight (but not too tight—Papa had told them to be careful with Mother when the new baby was inside her). Eugene was close behind, and he wrapped his arms around them all.

Rapunzel was happy and peaceful, surrounded by her family.

* * *

Eugene ran around with the two little ones as they played pretend. Rapunzel watched them with an adoring smile on her face. It was interesting to him that, after these years together, he found himself loving her more as the days passed.

She rubbed a small hand over her stomach and said something to the little one not yet born (soon now!) that he couldn't hear. His heart swelled with love for them both.

Rapunzel did all she could to let their children know they were cherished and loved. She brushed hair and had "adventures" in the main town and helped them bake treats to eat. She let them explore the world like she had never been able to.

He felt the play sword whack his leg, and he fell to ground, bemoaning his tragic fate. The victors squealed and giggled when he tickled them, and he smiled up at Rapunzel when he heard her laugh. "Hug attack for Mother!" he called out, and the children ran to their mother and wrapped their arms around her (gently! he thought—but they were smart and remembered). He stooped down when he reached them and wrapped his arms around them all.

Eugene was happy and at peace, his family held close.


End file.
